Episode 5402 (17th September 2009)
Plot Worried about Aaron’s return, Chas begs Zak and Lisa to let him stay with them. They agree on the proviso that Chas sorts things soon and starts putting her son first. Aaron returns home to Paddy’s and surprised to realise no one is there he helps himself to a beer. Aaron's gutted when Paddy returns home and tells him to leave. Asking where his mum is Paddy explains she is with Carl. Aaron tries to protest that he is on Paddy's side but Paddy coldly tells him to collect his stuff and get out. Aaron heads to Mill Cottage on the warpath. Bursting through the front door he's disgusted to see Chas and Carl together. Chas begs him to listen pleading that the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but Aaron tells her in no uncertain terms that he wants nothing more to do with her. Meanwhile, Gennie begs Jamie to hear her out but he walks off telling her she had her chance. Katie is worried for her friend when Gennie confides that she slept with Bob and told Jamie the truth and that's why he doesn’t want anything to do with her. Katie tries to comfort her but Gennie breaks down devastated. Elsewhere, Bob tells Terry what has happened and heads off in desperate search of Jamie. Bob begs Jamie to let him explain but Jamie questions how far he was going to let his relationship get before he told him the truth. Terry urges them in to sort things out off the street but Jamie snaps they’d better invite Viv then before storming off. Bob is left in a state of panic. Also, Debbie pretends to not care when Michael receives a call from his other woman. Eric tells Val she can got to Australia and is miffed when she reveals she has already booked a flight that leaves that evening. The new sweet factory opens for business and Nikhil and Jai are not surprised to see that Priya has already got the staff dancing to her tune. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and staff corridor *Unknown hotel - Reception, Debbie and Michael's room *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and stairway *Mill Cottage - Driveway, kitchen and dining room Notes *This episode contains a reference to Episode 5190 (7th January 2009), when Jimmy King was shot in the buttocks at the B&B. *A taxi driver is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes